The present invention relates to improvements in devices for washing tires of vehicles, particularly trucks.
Trucks and other vehicles which pass over muddy terrain often have mud adhered to their tires. Trucks which haul refuse to landfills or supplies to building sites often encounter this problem. In fact, many municipalities have enacted ordinances requiring trucks leaving such sites to have mud removed from their tires before entering streets and highways. Prior efforts to address this problem are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,979,536 and 4,917,125 to Midkiff.
However, those designs do not provide the only approach to removal of mud and other debris from tires and, in fact, lower cost alternatives are desirable. Furthermore, it is particularly difficult to remove mud which is adhered between adjacent dual tires. This mud is particularly difficult to remove, and the need continues in the art for an apparatus to remove all of the mud, including the mud between the dual wheels. In this application, the word "debris" will be used to refer to mud, primarily, but also any other dirt, trash or foreign matter which is removably adhered to the tires.